The Queen Scheme
by inevitablethoughts
Summary: What if Asher didn't help Jenny try to rule the school? Actually she went to Chuck for the help? What happens when these to come together. Will Jenny fall again for one of his games, or the complete opposite? R&R! Starts off during 1x12
1. The Proposal

**AN: So I had to write this. Lol it was one of my ideas I talked about in BHG so enjoy(: but its quite short lol and the beginning is weird idk (start off in school lies) I had to write it(: ps. New video on my youtube check it out!(: R&R**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GG!

* * *

Serena was sitting by the pool talking to Dan on the phone. Serena threw a midnight swim party at the school.

"Oh yea. Eric is here, so can you invite Jenny also?"

"Sure Jenny would love that." Dan replied. Then ended the call.

"Love what?" Jenny asked as she walked out of her room.

"Oh Serena invited me to a pool party at school. Apparently everyone is there, Eric is. So she told me to ask you to come along."

"Sure!" Jenny said smiling. She was excited.

* * *

"So Eric. You're sister was practically Queen Bee here before Blair. Do you have any ideas that could raise me up on the social ladder? Because I don't think Blair is a good resource anymore." Jenny said laughing as her and Eric were walking down by the was wearing a tee and board shorts. Jenny wore a plaid two-piece bikini. She picked that out because it made her hot, although it was a little too revealing for her taste.

"Well I learned that the Queen always has to have a King to stay on top." Eric told her, although he didn't really approve on the whole hierarchy concept. He was too wholesome for that.

"Well is there anything else. Because I don't think I would be good in that category. Boys here wouldn't find me as pretty."

"Jenny you are fine. Well, maybe that one would defiantly find you hot." Eric said laughing as he was pointing to someone. Jenny looked up and saw that Eric was pointing at Chuck who was standing alone along the pool drinking scotch as he watch all his female classmates swim in the pool. She laughed and playfully smacked Eric's shoulder.

"Eric that is a roadway trip down to hell." Jenny said laughing.

"Maybe its worth a shot." Eric said.

"You cant be serious. You have known the guy you're whole life, you know how Chuck is like."

"yea. But Jenny I know that he does whatever he can to get what he wants."

"So I should try to tame the boy first?" Jenny asked while laughing.

"Dare you to kiss him and walk away." Eric said laughing.

"I thought we were over Truth or Dare. But I am a 'Dare Devil' so fine."

"What!?" Eric asked Jenny. She already walked passed Eric and went up to Chuck. She blocked his view of the pool. He was mad at first when he looked at her. But then it all changed when his eyes trailed down her petite body. But before he knew it she grabbed his shirt, and pulled him in and kissed him. With tounges and all. Then before he tried to taste for more, she pulled away. She gave him a devilish smile, the same smile she gave to Blar at the end of her sleepover. She gave him a wink and walked away. His mouth dropped and was speechless, and confused at what just happened. Still he smirked.

* * *

Months later.

It was Jenny's birthday. But she was crying on her bed, she was so embarresed of what just happened to her. All because of Blair. Then she remembered to herself _Queen always has to have a King to stay on top. _That was it! Blair doesn't even have one. But she was thinking on who could help her. _Eric? No everyone knows he is my best friend. Or Nate? No he is over the whole kind and queen stuff on the UES. Then again there is…Chuck_. She looked down. She knew that to be on the MET steps, she had to take risks. This was one risk she was hesitant to take but she knew she had to

* * *

Chuck was sitting on the couch of 1812. He was mad, as his family turned against him due to acts he didn't even commit . he needed to get his mind off of it. He was drinking scotch as he was watching the news. There was a knock on his door. He turned off the tv and put down his drink and as he opened a smirked formed as he saw who was there. He leaned on the side of the entrance and said:

"Little Jenny. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"A proposition Bass."

"Oh. Is that so? How about I fix you a drink and we discuss this so called 'proposition' alone in my suite?" He knew that now she would never walk into his suite.

"Fine." She said with a grin and entered his suite. She sat at his bar and said:

"Chuck. Here is the deal, I want to be Queen Bee. And you will help me. All I need is a collaborator to scheme with, and a fake boyfriend. These two positions are for you. Blair needed Nate to stay on top and I want you to assist me to carry out that plan." She sounded much more mature since the first time they met. But when she finished speaking a smirk was on his face as he handed her a drink.

"And what shall I get out of this."

"Being with me gives you the privilege of kissing but NOTHING more. You get to ruin Blair; because I know what she did to you. She used you, hurt you, and don't you think you should do some sort of revenge. Because that would be the Chuck Bass I know and despise. Lastly the fun of annoying my big brother. Don't worry you have money on your side if he hurts you" She stated with strength and power as if she was a Queen. He looked at her and said:

"Looks like your lucky ass has a bass." He smirked she smiled and took a sip at her drink as she put it down she got slightly nervous as he leaned in into her face moreover to her lips. He could see a little fear he smiled and whispered:

"Does that certain privilege start now?" He said as he covered her moth with his in a soft kiss. He tasted her sweet lip gloss, and she felt her tongue licking he lips, then entering her mouth. After a second she pulled away and said:

"Down boy. You get a treat once you finish a task." She said smiling

"and what would my first job be."

"accompany me to butter. Right now." She said smoothly.

"Let me get changed then for that occasion then."

"fine." Jenny said. She saw him head towards his walk in closet. Before he went in he said:

"Oh. Yea. I forgot to mention something. Happy Birthday, Little J." He said with a smirk. Her eyes widened, as she was slightly shocked that he knew what today actually was.

* * *

R&R PLEASE!


	2. The Backfire

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL IT BELONGS TO THE CW.

**an: Hey guys! hope you enjoy this chapter! not much to say(: but just R&R thanks for all the feedback of chapter one. I'll try my best to UD ALL my other stories in the coming week. Review! THANKS!!**

* * *

"how did you know what today is?"

"Gossip Girl." Jenny just shook her head and said  
"I should've known, now go get changed Bass." He smirked. And walked away. She looked around his room, and saw a framed picture of him and Nate Blair, and Serena. They all looked so happy, under it in captions it said "The Non- Judging Breakfast Club" she then heard Chuck come out, startled she quickly turned around. He smiled and headed towards her to see what she was hiding. Then saw the picture and his smiled faded

"If your not friends with any of them anymore, why do you still have this?" Jenny asked curiously.

"None of your business, lets go" Chuck bitterly said and put the picture down so no one could see it.

The limo ride to Butter was quiet, when they got there She saw two seats open and Blair in no site. She pushed Chuck into one seat and at sat the other. She could hear the mean girls gossip and gasp.

"Hi Chuck." Penelope said winking at him. He smirked and kissed her cheek.

"Hazel I think there was a misunderstanding with that dress."

"Yes, I think so too. My mom must have given it away. Plus Jenny looked way better in it." Hazel said smiling at Jenny, as if they were best friends. Jenny saw Is sitting down next to she smiled that's when Jenny turned to the left and saw Queen Bitch herself. She did not look happy as she went up to Jenny and said:

"And why are you here."

"Just having a few drinks. I wish you could sit here, but looks like all the seats are taken." Jenny said with her fierce attitude Chuck was pleased as he heard this little catfight arising.

"No. You're not sitting here, that is my seat."

"_was _your seat Blair. Don't think you can be high off your ass Blair." Jenny said almost angry. Blair then looked at her left and saw Chuck sitting at the table.

"Chuck what do you think you're doing here?" He then took a sip of his drink and said:

"Here with my date of course." Chuck said motioning towards Jenny. She smiled. But Blair said:

"Wow Little J. Desperate? Because Bass rate is pretty pathetic, anyone could do it with him."

"Like you? Sorry Blair. But I don't sleep with a guy so I can date him, like you did. Or also sleep with another man to keep him." Jenny said everyone was silent and gasped. Jenny then said:

"See you tomorrow." Jenny gave a small raise of her glass to Blair, then she took a sip of it. Blair walked away with defeat, and Jenny sat with triumph. Chuck laughed at Blair's embarrassment as he saw someone who defiantly Little Jenny Humphrey. Later after the drinks Jenny headed towards Chuck's limo. The driver opened the door, she sat down in the limo. Chuck scooted in more towards her and whispered:

"And my reward?" then he kissed her. Softly and slowly, it tasted so sweet to him then when she went a little faster in the kiss Chuck pulled back and said:

"Ah ah ah." Smirking. She was a little surprised.

"What is it now Chuck?" She said.

"What would you do if I backed out of the plan right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I am saying that at any moment I can just back out of this plan and tell everyone its just a scam. Seriously I am doing this for my own satisfaction of your sweet lust. But all I get is a kiss?" Jenny looked down fear was arising in her body.

"Here is the deal. Unless you want Gossip Girl to know that the great Chuck Bass was IN LOVE with Blair Waldorf then you listen to me. Because wouldn't that hurt your rep? nobody likes a softy, and I spot one right in front of me." Jenny said, chuck glared at her.

"And I am being used by a freshman?" Chuck said. "Lets see what story would be bigger? Me having some feeling for Blair or you: a girl from Brooklyn, who lied and faked everything to her 'friends'? isn't that what Blair did after her affair? Well don't you see what happened to her? Now I think we can an agreement. I like games, how about I do fake as your boyfriend but if it comes to the end of the year and you are Queen Bee by then. But in the meantime I will be picking off the petals until the end when I do deflower you. So how about a real deal with the devil?"

"and become a slut? I don't think so." Jenny said almost pushing his chest away from there closed air space.

"Sell your soul. Well in this case your virtue, and get everything. I will make sure no one is able to screw with Little jenny Humphrey. Or does Queen J sound better." He smiled and removed her headband

"Don't you want to be known with your own rules? Not Blair's?" he pushed her hair back and softly kissed her cheek.

"now run along to you little hut, and make your picking tonight. Tomorrow we have a big day to help start your kingdom." She was lost in the whole conversation and mess she just got herself into that she didn't realize she was infront the Humphrey loft. The driver opened the door for her and she walked out completely confused on happened. Then she realized she couldn't just go in thru the front her dad would see her, and get killed for sneaking out. so she went from the side. She didn't realize Chuck was watching her go thru the emergency stairwell. She climbed up the bars and got to her floor then looked to the left and saw that Chuck was smirking at her from his window. When she saw him she looked like a deer caught in headlights, but he winked and had his driver drive off. She went to open the window when someone else opened it for her. It was Dan. She got in and all he said was "you owe me. I covered for you, and I also had dad remove your punishment. But you are on prohibition." She smiled and hugged her brother and said "Thanks Dan." He held on to that hug and said "Just be careful in this crazy world called the Upper East Side." She laughed. Then he left, she changed she was in her PJ's then when she went to take off her headband to felt that it wasn't there, then remembered that Chuck took it off. That's when she remembered his proposal. She had to give answer. When she was looking for her phone, she realized she doesn't even know his number. How could she contact him? Then when she picked up her phone she noticed pne new text when she opened it it read:

_So, what's your answer? Be a Queen or stay a pawn._

_-C _

She was confused if that was really him ,but she knew it was and she replied:

_How did u get my #??? -J_

_I have my ways. Now…. I answered your question you answer mine. -C_

_Fine. –J_

_Good Girl. Pick you up early tomorrow.- C_

_My brother will see u.- J_

_You're a devious girl inside, you can come up with something.- C_

_k. goodnight Chuck- J_

_Sweet Dreams.- C_

She smiled, and set her phone to her side. Then went to sleep.


	3. The Boyfriend

Please read AN:

**AN: hi guys! so finally i updated this, it felt like forever in my view ahaha. so i hope you guys enjoys this chapter as there is much more in stored for these two! So R&R. Leave some Love, Suggestions, and Ideas! I always want to know what the readers want(: **

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL IT BELONGS TO THE CW

_**

* * *

This little girl was alone in the world  
Until she Found a way to get a fix for free**_

_**-**_**Cobra Starship**

* * *

Jenny woke up and got ready for day one of her plan. She curled her hair and placed it in a bouncy ponytail, then put on a black headband. She let her side bangs hang bubbly on the side of her face. She then wore a white button up shirt with a ruffle and a plaid skirt with black leggings and flats, and a black cardigan wrap that went down to the end of her skirt. She got her purse and found her phone, she checked her phone and saw a new text:

_Waiting in Brooklyn for five minutes and I'm already close to vomiting. Come out so we can play_

_- C_

Jenny gave a small smile. Yet she was nervous if everything goes wrong. She gave a sigh, and then left her room. She walked towards the kitchen and saw her dad and Dan. She took a piece of toast and went straight for the door but then Rufus asked:

"Isn't it a bit early to head out Jenny, Come on and have some breakfast I made waffles."

"Oh sorry Dad, I have a meeting with the Choir instructor before school so I have too head out early."

Rufus nodded but Dan asked:

"Want me to go early with you Jen?" Jenny got a little nervous and said:

"Um no. That's fine I am going with a friend. Um, her name is..." She paused to think of something "Oh! Charlotte." She thought of 'Charles" and that name just popped out.

"Charlotte?" Dan asked. "I don't know a Charlotte."

"That's because I don't hang out with you Dan, your two busy getting intimate with Serena on the courtyard." Jenny said laughing. Dan and Rufus gave a laugh and waved her good-bye. She headed out of the building and towards the limo. The driver opened the door for her, she gave smiled and said "Thank you" he nodded and then she got in where she sat on the side seat in the limo.

"Morning Chuck." She smiled.

"Good morning to you too." He said and got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed. He then gave a small laugh.

"And what's so funny?"Jenny asked

"What did I say about headbands?" Chuck said smirking pointing to the headband she was wearing, she couldn't help but laugh either and said

"It's cute. It matched the outfit." Jenny said giving a genuine smile.

"Which is quite lovely I might add?" Chuck said as he caressed her soft skin on her hand.

Moments later, he then handed her a glass of champagne from the mini bar.

"Alcohol? At 8 am?" Jenny asked. He smirked and said:

"I don't do cappuccinos; It doesn't give enough of a boost. Think of it as a sweeter energy drink" She laughed and took a sip of it. As they were driving in silence, Chuck was staring at her but her head was looking down, then he stated:

"Ok. I have laid out all the things to help you rule the school."

"Is that so?" She said looking up and raising an eyebrow.

"A king, which is yours truly." He pointed towards himself and continued.

"An army: you have to show the mean girls that you are a bitch to not mess around with. Show them they have to be worth your time. Next would be top designer everything at any type of party which will be funded by your wonderful boyfriend. Also you will need a name for yourself. I'm the son of billionaire Bart Bass, Blair is the spawn of a high fashion designer Serena is a Vander Woodsen, and Nate is a Vanderbilt. So although you come with no family name to back yourself up, you will create your own."

"And what would that be?"

"Jenny Humphrey Designs. I know few ways of getting your little sketchbooks into the buildings of Vera Wang, Channel, Jimmy Choo, and a few others."

"How?" Jenny skeptically questioned.

"Assistants and interns usually enjoyed spending their downtime unraveling their work stress towards me. So they usually owe me one." Jenny laughed, but was excited for her creations to actually become something. But she looked down, for a moment.

"Jenny." Chuck asked hiding his concerned voice. She looked back up with sad eyes and said:

"But what if all this blows up in my face? And I lose everything?" He rolled his eyes and gave a 'stop being foolish' look and said:

"If your by my side, I can reassure you, that your pleasures will come to you in a heartbeat and they will never stop. That's also what a queen needs, confidence. Even if all goes wrong and you lose everything, I can think of a few ways to still give you enjoyment with me in many areas." She smiled as he stroked her cheek and leaned in and kissed her. He then pulled her in onto his seat. She ruffled around in the back of his head playing with his hair. He stroked his fingers on her thighs with a soft touch. She then came into the realization that he was playing with the buttons of her shirt, as he was about to unbutton her shirt she pushed him off her. He was slightly shock but then she said:

"Unlike Blair, I am not going to lose my self control so quickly."

"I know. Because in the end the prize will feel so good." He whispered to her, inches away from her face. She noticed the car was at a stop, and the driver opened the door on Chuck's side. Chuck got out of the limo and held out his hand for Jenny, she took it. As she got out of the limo she could already feel the eyes staring at them, the students gossiping and taking as many 'scandalous' picture as they could. Once she was out Chuck kissed her cheek; and then pulled her close to him as he held her waist, but she felt so awkward, and he could tell so instead they just held hands. She whispered as they walked up the steps:

"So what's today's plan?"

"Flaunting the king and taming the army." He whispered closely towards her ear.

"Oh so like this?" Jenny asked smiling when they reached on the top towards the brick ledge above the steps. She twirled him around so that she sat on the ledge and pulled him in to a surprising kiss. He held onto her waist, as she played around with his tie. They pulled apart as they heard their phones beep and checked their phones for something they didn't expect to come so quickly:

**What do we have here? A picture of the new UES 'it' couple, Little Jenny Humphrey and her hands full with CHUCK BASS!?!? OMFG!!! I heard Jenny didn't even have to do it with him, so looks like they both win. The Virgin Princess and The Bass-tard Prince who although isn't getting laid is getting good enough with the girl. So as you could tell she might become the Queen if she keeps up her game. So all hail the 'Fresh' Princess of Constance, and let the games begin my little gossipieres. **

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

Jenny smiled, things were finally going her way. She didn't know how to react, so she hugged Chuck. But he didn't feel a hug, he felt something else. _Maybe in my stomach? Fluttering? Like…_ He shook his head out of that thought and pulled her off him and kissed her, but this kiss was more of a hot kiss! He nibbled, and played. He could hear her little gasps and moans in between. He let his tongue travel around, and let hers do the same. The first bell rang, they ignored it for a minute then she pulled away smiling at him she leaned in and gave him a small and soft kiss on his lips. He helped her off of the ledge and she waved him goodbye as she headed towards the girls hallway with a 'little-girl' smile, he smirked at how feisty but delicate this girl can be. Chuck then headed down the boys hall and saw the other boys cheering and congratulating him for getting with Jenny with nods and high-fives. As he walked down he felt someone grab him and shove him against the lockers

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my baby sister? Do you really want another black eye Chuck?" Dan yelled; he was practically red as a tomato and with so much anger that he could nearly kill someone at the moment.


	4. The Army

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL IT BELONGS TO THE CW

* * *

PLEASE READ AN:** heyy people! so this is a new chapter. and i have laid out what i want to write up to chapter 9. so give me more ideas and suggestions! to make it longer, and parts in the middle. i wanna know what reader wants! please or im going to get writers block! ahah. so just please REVEIW!!!!! MORE REVEIWS equals to more chapters&faster updates! so... R&R...NOW on to the story...**

* * *

_**Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine**_

_**Caught in a bad romance**_

_-Lady GaGa  
_

****

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my baby sister? Do you really want another black eye Chuck?" Dan yelled practically red as a tomato and with so much anger that he could nearly kill someone at the moment.

"And how are you going to do that Humphrey?"

"By pounding your face down Bass!"

"And what if I can use my backup?"

"What backup?"

"Like charging you for assault. Or tell the Headmaster right now?"

"You're going to tell on me?"

"I'm sorry, that I'm not as Barbaric as you Daniel. Do you think you can afford getting expelled or arrested? How would that look on your college applications?"

"Then I can tell on you, for assaulting or probably raping my sister."

"Accusations? Well first off we never slept with each other, and even ask her. And also even if we did, do you have evidence."

Jenny was sitting around talking to Elise before the bell, that's when everyone's phone beeped and it showed a picture of Dan slamming Chuck against the lockers; with the caption _Looks like Big brother stepped in before the fun started; it's still going on in the boys hallway. Better save your Prince, J. _Jenny was still looking at the blast, the other girls were staring at her to see what she will do, but then got up and headed for the door; the girls looked at her and the teacher yelled:

"Jennifer Humphrey! Where do you think you're going?"

"Um. I'm sorry….I need to go to the nurse!" Jenny said running out the door. She could even hear the teacher tell her to get a pass first. Thoughts running through her head on how everything was a big mistake; even a tear was running down her cheek. _Why am I crying? This is Chuck! _She passed by two girls talking in the hallway not knowing it was Blair and Serena she didn't even care although she heard Blair say:

"Aww. Poor Baby is crying."

"Blair!" Serena yelled towards her best friend, Blair just shrugged her shoulders and headed in the classroom. Jenny was in the boys' hallways and saw her brother, Chuck, and a big circle of guys.

"How do I know if you're lying Bass?" Dan asked tightening his grip. Jenny then intervened the situation and got in the middle of them facing towards her brother. He could hear the other guys holler and whistle.

"Because he is not Dan. And if you hurt him, I don't think dad would want to go to court; or have you miss out on Yale because of your stubbornness." Jenny said angrily in her brother's eyes. He looked at her with a stern face and just said:

"Oh come on Jenny" He said harshly. She crossed her arms, gave an irritated look, and stayed silent. But, before anything else could happen Headmistress Queller came down the Hall and stood next to the three, as the other students took a huge step back away from the circle.

"All of the boys head to class immediately before anyone gets written up. Daniel unless you want us to discuss this situation and consequences in my office I suggest you head of to class. We teachers are aware of the "Gossip Girl" blasts. I suggest the same thing Ms Humphrey; please head back to the Constance building before you do get in real trouble."

"I'm sorry Headmistress." Jenny said batting her big blue eyes.

"Just head to class." Jenny then turned around behind her and gave Chuck a soft kiss, and gave a bright smile and headed down the hall. Dan glared at Chuck for a moment, rolled his eyes, and walked off as Chuck smirked. Although all the boys who were watching the whole fight in a circle up close may have left, but there was one who was watching it behind a door quietly, hearing everything. It was Nate.

Jenny was sitting on the steps of the met during lunch. Chuck had to leave during lunch real quick to help with some 'best man' stuff for his father's wedding. As her and her friends were giggling (with no Blair in sight) Nate walks up to them and asks:

"Uh. Jenny, can we go talk for a moment." Jenny knew some sort of 'this is a big mistake' lecture so she gave an annoyed look and sighed and got up. They walked up the steps a she turned to him:

"You already lectured me about my friends. What is it now?"

"Do you really know what you're getting into? With Chuck?"

"Wow Nate. Another lecture, coming from Mister Saint himself."

"I'm just warning you Jenny, I know Chuck and-"

"Just because you know something, doesn't mean you know everything Nate."

"Chuck is some-what of a passionate person down in his heart."

"Really, because he betrayed me! He had my girlfriend cheat on me! You told me yourself."

"When you two broke up! I may be a freshman and one of the only people in the circle that knows this; but you cheated on Blair with her best friend and you wanted to breakup with her for that! Sounds familiar? So don't think you know everything and judge me."

"Jenny." Nate said in a calmer tone. That's when Chuck crept up behind her and asked:

"Well whets going on here?"

"Nothing. I'm done." Jenny coldly said towards Nate. But then Chuck asked:

"Jenny can you sit with your friends' real quick, I need to do something." Jenny looked at him with slight anger in her eyes, but walked away:

"I know what you're doing Chuck. You're trying to make me jealous-" Chuck then cut him off by saying:

"Look Nathanial. Don't think it all about you. You told me to stay the hell away from you, so I'm telling you to stay the hell away from me." Chuck said with unemotional anger. Nate mouth dropped, and Chuck just walked off.

Still Blair was not in her seat, Jenny was satisfied. She sat next to Penelope on the top step of their group. That's when Nelly (the joiner) gives a small little snort and looks at her lunch and says "Jenny, that issue with Nate and Chuck looks like you is having like an affair and Nate is jealous. Haha-haha-haha, like Blair!" Nelly was actually a nice person; just caught in the wrong situations. Jenny could see that, although others may think that was highly disrespectful Jenny tried to ignore it, but only once.

"Nelly." Penelope snapped, "That was rude. Especially as a new-comer maybe your glasses need to be checked but you don't say that." Hazel, Is, and Elise nodded in agreement. Hazel then added: "I think you're dismissed for the day."

"But." Nelly gave a tiny whimper; she looked at Jenny whose facial expression was apologetic, but she turned away. Nelly just picked up her things, and walked off the steps.

"J no one should ever treat you so ill-mannered." Penelope said. Jenny was taken a little off guard _Are they acting like followers? Already? _She only gave a smile to the group. Then Hazel asked:

"So what are our after schools plans?" Jenny then remembered what Chuck told her: _Show them they have to be worth your time_. Jenny followed that:

"Well I'm going to spend my valuable time, being with my boyfriend." The mean girls looked like lost wolves away from the pack. Jenny then looked at her watch and got up saying:

"Well I need to head to class. Bye." Jenny said waving as she walked away. They all waved back; flabbergasted and amazed. Jenny was just dreaming in her last class. She was just finished her test (which was really easy) and now writing in her empty notebook. She wanted to remember everything she is doing for when she grows older and successful. Every single thing Chuck and her planned she wrote down, with her thoughts on it and some memorable witty comments that Chuck said. One the top of her paper she wrote: "The Queen Scheme" then the final bell rang. She threw her notebook in her back and headed out the door. She raced down the steps, waving good-bye to her friends. Eagerly she went to a familiar limo and saw a familiar face standing outside of it. She literally jumped in his arms; like a four year old who just got their first doll-house and hugging their father for the gift. She gave him a quick kiss. Then they got in the limo:

"Today was perfect!" Jenny enthusiastically squealed. Chuck smirked at the young freshman. She looked at Chuck and gave a warm smile; the smile she gave everyone when she got to Constance, to Serena when they first met, and to Blair when she gave Jenny the invitation to her first Upper East Side party.

"Thanks for everything" He smiled and said:

"Already? Jennifer, there is much more to come." She smiled and looked down. It was silent for a moment. Then he leaned in and whispered:

"And today's reward?"Then he softly kissed her. He played with her ponytail, then gently toke out the hair tie, and let her hair fall down to her side. In between a kiss he told her:

"Beauty was a gift given to you; don't hide it." She smiled then noticed she was outside the Vander-Bass new apartment. She gave Chuck a confused look and he smirked Jenny asked:

"Why are we here?"

"To make 'this thing' look realistic. Meet the parents." She had a nervous look and said:

"Maybe this is a little too far. I can't face your father, Lilly, Serena, or Eric!" He touched her cheek, and then got out of the limo. She took a deep breath and sighed then followed him.


	5. The Gift

**AN: So I know its been so long! dont hate me! but i hope this chapter will make you guys forgive me(: just remember always to give me ideas or suggestions! I wanna know what the reader wants! So please keep the reveiws coming. Thank you to: Rose, Elsa, Mirily, xSpencer-Rose, I've got a secret, and FFStoryFanGirl09 for the great reveiws. **

**Rose: hehe well you just gotta continue reading to find out(:**

**Elsa: Dont worry. CJ will grow deeper in time with patience. i also took your advice from the last reveiw and added an idea you gave me, and put it in the chapter...so i hope you like it!**

**xSpencer-Rose: Thank you. and read this chapter, it will show a trick that was ups Chuck's sleave for the meeting the parents thing(:**

**anywho...enough...on to the story(: but still R&R!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl  
**

They were in the elevator in silence. Those three minutes felt like 3 hours to her. A sigh of relief came when she heard the ding, and nearly ran out the elevator. She saw Lilly and Bart discussing wedding plans on the couch as Eric was reading in the corner. Lilly looks up surprised to see the unlikely two together, she was then able to ask:

"Jenny? What a delight. And with Charles?" Jenny blushed and looked down, her only response was:

"Yea." She said with an innocent little giggle. Lilly then looked towards Bart and said:

"Oh Bart. This is Jenny Humphrey, Dan's sister." Bart looked at her then at Chuck.

"Father." Chuck nodded.

"Chuck, with Daniel's sister? Well, if you're anything like your brother you must be a good kid. He is somewhere here with Serena" Jenny's eyes widened as on how awkward today is going to become but then she heard Chuck say:

"She is." Quite eagerly and yet very nervous. She then looked at how formal the conversation was between Chuck and his Dad. It was like meeting the Boss of the company for a job interview. Jenny then got out of her thought and said "Thank You" to Bart. Bart then nodded, his expression changed and looked at Chuck and asked:

"Chuck. Would you like to stay for awhile and discuss some wedding details with Lilly and? You are the best man after all." Chuck then smiled, actually and said:

"Why of course. If you excuse me Jenny." He kissed her cheek then headed towards the couch. Jenny felt like she was last fall's pair of Jimmy Choose thrown in the back of the closet. She then saw Eric looking at her, she motioned him to come of there and he did. They headed down to his room; they talked and she explained everything in the scheme towards him. They rarely had any time to talk lately.

"You underhanded little Bitch." Eric said laughing; Jenny was cracking up and said:

"Why Thank You Eric." That's when Serena walked in. she smiled saying

"Jenny. Hi! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Jenny was a little confused and only responded with a:

"Um. Sure." She then follows a Serena into her room they sat on her bed, it was quiet at first but then Serena just said:

"So you and Chuck?" Jenny just nodded and said:

"Yup." Then Serena just said looking up at her:

"Are you sure about this Jenny? I mean remember Kiss on the Lips. Let me just warn you once you kiss him, anything can happen" Jenny looked down for a second but just sighed and said:

"Serena it's really nice that you care. But I know what doing."

"I just don't want you to end up like Blair."

"Well then I won't." Jenny looked up at her, clearly annoyed. Serena saw a look in her eyes that she has never seen before; she knows not to retaliate back with her because things will get worse so she just gave a small smile:

"I'm just saying. I do care, and if anything happens I will be there." Jenny's expression then changed and smiled and said:

"Thanks." It was then quiet for awhile but then Jenny noticed something and looked around curiously and asked:

"Hey. Where's my brother?" Serena gave the same look and said:

"I'm not sure." Then they heard a familiar groan from a familiar brother who said:

"Chuck." In a disgusted tone. Serena smiled and said:

"Found him." Jenny laughed and rolled her eyes. They got up and headed out the bedroom and saw the two boys giving each other death glares in the hallway. They then walked up the each of their boyfriends' and Serena said:

"Dan! Hi." Dan changed into a different expression and said:

"Hey. "And kissed her softly. Chuck smirked and looked at jenny and whispered:

"Hey you." And kissed her softly. That's when they heard Serena and Dan pull apart and Dan clear his throat. Chuck and Jenny quickly pulled apart; Jenny blushed. They were standing in front of Eric's room; Eric then walked out and saw the silence and stares between the two couples. He laughed and said:

"Well this is awkward." Then headed off to the kitchen, they all looked at him and then followed. They all were in the living room as Bart was talking to Lilly he saw the whole group and said:

"Serena. Chuck. There is going to be a celebratory dinner tonight for a business deal I made yesterday, would you like to ask Daniel and Jennifer if they would like to come?"

"I would love to Mr. Bass." Jenny slightly squealed in awe as Dan added a

"Thank you very much"

"My pleasure." Bart said. Chuck then pretended to look at his watch and said:

"Well time for Jenny and me to go take care of some business. Father." Chuck then nodded. They headed towards the elevator and got in. They headed back to his suite as they got in she pulled his neck down to her height and kissed him. She then asked:

"I think it was my turn to ask how I was." Chuck looked a little confused

"What are you talking about?' Jenny sighed and looked at Chuck straight in his dark eyes and said:

"Chuck I noticed your relationship with your father is pretty proper looking. And I know he kicked you out of the house before the wedding, and you are the best man and you want to impress him. So you used me as a little A+ to take home to show daddy. That you're a one woman guy and the girl you picked is a sweet old Humphrey." Chuck looked at her with apologetic eyes like he betrayed her and was about to say I'm sorry when she put a finger against his lip and said

"Don't worry. I found it pretty cute and sneaky." She then continued to kiss him they heard a knock on the door and he pulled apart and said:

"Sadly this must wait; I have a surprised for you."

"Like what?" Jenny asked. Chuck went and opened the door; a young girl with a garment bag came in and said:

"Mr. Jacobs says you will most defiantly be pleased by this creation." She smiled and Chuck smiled back:

"Marc should know it's not what I think it's what she thinks." Chuck then motioned towards Jenny who was still lost on everything going on and asked:

"Think about what?" The girl smiled and zipped open the garment bag to reveal a sleeveless dress that only showed the end of her shoulders that were raw-edge trimmed, and satin lining with a bouncy bubble bottom hem. It was buttoned down with jewels. With a collar, and was Navy Blue made of satin material. The dress went down to the half way of where her thighs would be. Chuck smiles at Jenny then turns to the other girl and said:

"That will be all thank you." The girl gave a wink to Chuck and handed him the dress, Jenny glared at the girl. Then when she left her said:

"Chuck. It's gorgeous, but I can't take it"

"I told you I would be the one to supply you with dresses now if you don't take it. I will be very persuasive." He said kinking an eyebrow to her she laughed and just said:

"Fine. But let me try it on first." She took the dress and headed for his bathroom to change. She already left then Chuck noticed on the floor a box of Marc Jacob pumps that the girl gave with the dress, Chuck decided Jenny might as well try the shoes on also. He heads to the bathroom, and opens the door to find Jenny Humphrey in a bright pink bra and matching boy shorts. She almost shrieked as he walked in and Chuck's mouth was wide open. He looked up and down that petite figure of hers and knew he _wanted _her real bad at the moment. Like practically he wanted to grab her in and kiss her and lead her to his bed so he can unhook and pull down her undergarments. Chuck got out of that thought and knew he could not let her get to him. Jenny was shocked for a second that Chuck is seeing her half-dressed. Then as she saw the look on Chuck's face and decided to tease him and then said:

"Aww. Chuck your falling in love with me. How cute." Chuck then got out of his thought and rolled his eyes then said:

"Coming from the girl who wanted to have a make-out session with me earlier? Well then, here is a pair of shoes that comes with the dress." He said trying not to look at her he tosses the box next to where she laid the dress. Then as he walked towards the door. Jenny remembered Serena saying:

"_Once you kiss him, anything can happen"_

"Chuck?" Jenny asked.

"Yes?" He said next to the door not facing her, as he looked the other. He got no response that when her hand turn his face towards her. He gave much of a "huh" look then she pulled him down for a kiss. His tongue played on her small lips, then made its way into her mouth he smirked as he her small moans coming in between kisses. She then place his hands at her waist playing with her boy shorts, he slightly pulled them down just to feel the soft skin on her waist. She then unbuttons his shirt quickly, he then realizes what's going on and in between her kisses he asked:

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing Bass?"

"But you know what's going to happen? Are you sure you ready for that?"

"Ready as I can ever be." She said as she unbuckled his belt and let his pants fall to the ground. He was wearing a white tan-top and boxers. He started to suck on her ear lobe, and made his way down to her neck. Kissing it, and giving little licks of pleasure. He then unhooked her bra, right before he took it off she pulled slightly away and said:

"Let's continue this on the bed."

"Whatever you wish." He then left the bra hooks in its place. He opened the door, as she pushed him out. Then BANG she slams the bathroom door shut. Chuck opens his eyes as he realizes he is holding onto nothing.

"Hey! What the hell Jenny?" He could hear her laughter on the other end and she replied:

"Sounds familiar Chuck? Looks like I can always keep you locked out."

"Well you locked yourself in. no way to get out now Humphrey."

"We'll see bout that Chuck." Jenny said, quietly that Chuck didn't hear. She then gets her clothes and changes quickly, then she saw Chuck's pants she went thru the pockets, she found his phone and wallet. She just quickly looked in his wallet, for something to make fun of him for. She was surprised how many credit cards he has, and how he just has $100 bills in his wallet. Then she found a condom. She laughed for a second then thought that how caring Chuck can actually be. He knew about his condom when they were together, so he has the consideration that although he wants to sleep with her he would have protection. In a way she understood that was sort of meaningful to her. She smiled. Then saw his phone gave a laugh and said "looks like his phone is always in his pants." She scrolled down the phonebook and saw he had room service on his phone she smiled, and got an idea to get out. She dialed the number and a worker in the kitchen answered and saw the caller ID:

"Mr. Bass would you like us to whip up something special?" Jenny smiled and said:

"Actually. This is Chuck's...g-g-_girlfriend_. But can you please bring a fresh batch of vanilla cupcakes?"

"You are in luck. We just made 2 dozen, what frosting would you like?"

"Um. Pink frosted please."

"Alright then. They will be up in 10 minutes. Anything else?"

"Can you add a card to it to give to Mr. Bass?"

"And what would like me to write?"

* * *

Chuck was agonizing the time he waited for Jenny. _She couldn't stay in there for long._ He has been waiting for like 15 minutes. Thoughts surfaced on what she was doing, since his wallet and cell phone were still in there with Jenny. He already changed into a Blue collared shirt, Dress Pants, button-up vest, and a tie. He always dressed for success. He then heard a knock at the door, when he opened it a waiter from downstairs brought a cart in. He took off the covering. Chuck found about a dozen pink frosted cupcakes.

"What? I didn't order this."

"There is a note." Chuck then let the waiter leave, and then read the note

_Sugar is Sweet_

_Just like when you can swift me off my feet_

He smiled reading the note. Quietly Jenny opened the bathroom door held her stuff and made a run for it. She ran past Chuck, that's when he saw her. She was about to turn the knob when she felt Chuck grab waist. Then he whispered "tease" smooth and seductively in her ear, she couldn't get reeled in so she just said "bye Chuck" gave him a smile with a wink and left.

* * *

R&R!


	6. AN

**PLEASE READ AN: **

I know i havent UD in a long time, this story as well as my other stories. But please be patient, as I am grounded and its hard to write for me, when grounded and on a major writers block.

**I posted this on an important matter.**

It has come to my attention that someone by the name of **"Um..."** anonmously reveiwed MagicalMemories story _Desire is Hunger. _

Saying that the story was exactly the same as this story. I read the review and was **shocked.** I have been reading _Desire is Hunger_ and i personally found **no problems** with it. and I even reveiwed it myself, because i **enjoy** the story. **I dont find any similarities in our stories**; i personally think her story i **AMAZING.** and well written. mostly because i love CJ stories. but the** fresh** plotline it brings. Such as Jenny wanting revenge on Nate. **Please "Um..." tell me how many Authors write about that?**

and if it is the same to you, **have you not seen the rest of fanfiction?** Do you know how many stories have the same basis and different dynamics to the stories?**Do you know how many NJ fics there are about Jenny dating either Carter or Damien and Nate comes to the rescue? ( I myself is writing that kind of story) Or if Blair is going through her Bulimic issues, and Chuck comes in and helps her. Or if a main character such as Blair or Jenny leaves the UES and either returns and a new charter comes as their daughter to meet their father.  
**

Also if you are trying to 'defend' my story that its apparently the 'original' one. As Blair once said before **"I dont need you to defend me."**

So please, own up to your accusation if you actually believe in it so much. Because, you try being an author who puts so much effort and thought into a story for others enjoyment and have one person come in and destroy that ambition and desire to continue doing what you put so much effort into it.


	7. The Suprise

**PLEASE READ AN**

**AN: 'GUESS WHOES BACK...BACK AGAIN...MONKEY'S BACK...TELL A FRIEND' Ahahaha**. **But OMGG I finally UD'd one of my stories. I AM SO SO SORRY! please put away te pitch forks and torches, I couldnt keep my promise at all on how fast I UD (so sorry to Elsa & to Rose) This chapter is short, (I wanted a cool cliffhanger lol) but I might update the story tomorrow. and I also might UD DRC tonight:) it's 8PM and I want to write more before bed...and I need to do something while when i watch today's Secret Life of the American Teenager (kill time while video buffers :D). anywho, I am BACK. lol...hopefully** **just remember R&R:)**

I dont own GG it belongs to the CW and lyrics belong to all time low

* * *

_**Suburban living with a feeling**_  
_**That I'm giving up**_  
_**Everything for you-**_

_**All Time Low**_

**

* * *

**

Jenny looked in the mirror and saw herself in the dress and smiled. she really cant believe Chuck spent the time getting her the dress, but then she remembered it was all apart of the plan her smile faded. She put her hair in a bun and had braids in her hair that was in the bun. She had her bangs curled and perfectly placed on the side of her face. Dan walked in the room and saw his sister. How beautiful yet innocent she looks of course he has to protect her. Jenny looked at Dan from the reflection and smiled.

"Here for another lecture?"

"You look very nice Jenny."

She laughed and said "Thanks. Not so bad yourself. I never knew you owned a pin stripped suit."

"Uh, yes you did. You were too cheap so you made me this for my birthday."

"A simple thanks Jenny would be great Dan."

"Thanks Jenny." He said with a grin. Then she took her black coat and purse and headed out the door with Dan saying:

"Going out for dinner."

"Don't wait up." Jenny added. Rufus just smiled and waved at them. They were outside and there was Serena waiting for Dan outside standing next to a taxi. And next to her was Chuck waited outside his limo. Jenny could help but laugh. Dan went up to Serena and gave her a kiss. He then looked to his left and saw Chuck's hands traveling Jenny's waist as he kissed her romantically and her arms were around his neck.

"If your hands go any lower Bass…." The two broke apart from their kiss Chuck narrored his eyebrows at Dan. Jenny then said

"See you there Dan." Dan then got in the taxi and Chuck opened the door in the limo for Jenny before she got in Serena said:

"Jenny!"

"Yea?" Jenny said curiously

"You look georgeous." Jenny gave a bright smile and said

"Thanks you too!" Jenny then got in the limo. Chuck followed her in.

They sat in the limo next to each for one of the first time. He leaned in to kiss her more a, but she then pulled away

"Ah ah ah Bass." She said smirking. He rolled his eyes and drank his scotch from the inner bar of the limo.

"Don't worry boo." She said laughing.

"Don't call me that."

"I can call you whatever I want." She said with the 'yes I am a bitch' look he loves seeing her give.

"Alright. Legs." He smirked as he caressed her thighs and she laughed and looked away. During the ride, they talked about so many things on the way there. They finally actually knew much more about the other. Once they got there Jenny was taken back by how many people showed up to this event Bussneess associates, friends, and the guest's children. Practically anyone at Constance or St. Judges whose parents are the elite where there, or had to be there. Jenny looked around and couldn't find her 'friends' she nudged Chuck asking him:

"Where is Penelope and the rest of them." He smirked and said

"They weren't on the guest list, but you are." She gave him her satisfied look.

During the dinner Chuck had to meet with some people that his father knew. During that time she sat with Serena, Dan, and Eric. They all laughed, and had a great time. Serena then looked up and her face changed to shock and smacked Dan's shoulder to look ahead. They saw Nate and Blair enter hand and hand. Once Jenny saw the two she looked for Chuck who once she saw, he was staring at her with an 'uh oh' type look. Blair smirked when she saw Jenny and went up to their table

"S! E! Humphrey, Little J. What a pleasure"

"Uh. Hey B" Serena replied

"Blair." Jenny said

"Serena I wanted to tell you in person that me and Nate got back together."

"That's great." Serena said trying to put enthusiasm in her mad tone. The two sat down at the groups table and Blair talked about them as a couple again

"He brought my favorite chocolates, and said he was still in love with me." Nate had a look on his face she said that, somewhat like disgust.

Jenny then looked down as her phone vibrated with a text

_Is Nate at that dinner yet? He told me he had to go there first to take care of something, so I'm meeting up with him at the gallery for our date.-V_

Jenny gave a confused look, and then looked up at Nate who kept his same straight face and he was constantly checking his phone.

_You don't say. He is here. With Blair as his date. But I will make sure he meets up with you-J_

_What? I can't believe him, but ok. Thanks Jenny-V_

Jenny put away her phone and Chuck came into the scene and sat down next to his girlfriend, kissing her cheek. Her expression changed to more bitchy and vengeful.

"Hey Nate. Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Uh no." He repied giving his Natefused look.

"Really because apparently you know my friend Vanessa, and you guys have a date after this?" Jenny said lifting up her phone.

"Your friend must be lying. Right Nate." Blair shot back at Jenny.

"she's not." Nate said bittery. He added "Blair this is why I don't like your schemes, and we will never get back together."

"Excuse me." Blair said like the same day Penelope dethroned her.

"Sorry Jenny. The plan was me protecting from him, and Blair destroying you. Now if you guys excuse me." Nate said getting up, and headed towards the exit.

"You should know I spot a lier instantly Waldorf." Chuck said.

"And so do I Chuck, stop your guys' charade, you guys can make out all you want but you and Little J don't fool me." Jenny then got a scared look on her face, that she was trying to hide.

"Well I'm not Blair, But I am in love…with Jenny Humphrey."

"What?" Blair and Dan said in union. Jenny's eyes bugged out completely and utterly shocked.


End file.
